devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Curiouscrab
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Jens Ingels page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grunny (Talk) 01:41, 6 April 2013 :Ok. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 01:43, April 6, 2013 (UTC) QuickTools It has always been Open Source and anyone at anytime can modify or update the source. Personally I just haven't quite had the time (or motivation) to finish the project. In reality the whole thing was one big hacky mess that I will someday get around to fixing. In the mean time you are free to build off of the current source as you see fit. Shining-Armor (talk) 18:39, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Ok. I wasn't sure if you were working on it and didn't want to disturb your current work if there was any. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 19:55, July 8, 2015 (UTC) UserTalkNotifications Hi CC! The script at UserTalkNotifications works really well. But, it does not work in Monbook. Do you think you could add Monobook to the script? No one seems to be maintaining it anymore. I posted a note about it at Talk:UserTalkNotifications#Monobook?. Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 10:51, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :I noticed that as well. Will do. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 12:41, July 9, 2015 (UTC) : ~Curiouscrab (talk) 18:36, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks! I’ll let you know if I encounter anything odd. So far, me happy! :) — SpikeToronto 07:06, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Not you?! I had thought it was you who didn’t like them. :$ — SpikeToronto 5:25 am, Yesterday (UTC−4) :It is. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 10:17 pm, Yesterday (UTC−4) :: :D — SpikeToronto 04:59, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: ToolbarLinks OH, NO! But how can I create my own thinks here? Are almost all users that edited on this wiki creating a code? I am not good in javascript! Please! I like to have a change to create 1 page on this wiki! Please! I like to have a change! I edited CustomToolbarLinks. My code is easier than that long long code! :) Are you a coder? Are the most users that are edting on this wiki know about javascript? And create a good long code in javascript??? :I'm a coder, and I think that really all you need to do is replace certain items with variables. If you look around, lots of scripts have variables where items are often changed. If you replace LINK with a variable and TEXT with a variable then that would work. But, there already is a script for that. And, again, Wikia has its own Customize option. There's also a Monobook version as well (CustomButton). ~Curiouscrab (talk) 11:00, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::OK ::Is my DivRoundedCorners OK? (I am still working on it) :::It appears that you are using templates meant for Javascript templates. Also, I don't know the policy on CSS since I generally stay in the JS part of the site. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 11:08, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::1. Is it OK? Because there are also some CSS codes on this wiki. When there are also some CSS codes here, then it must be correct or not? :::::I don't know the wiki's policy on CSS. You'd have to ask an as I can't answer your policy questions. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 13:13, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::2. For what is your Filter code good? :) :::::It filters certain words that can be specified via the array filteredWords. You may also want to check this out for information on how that works. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 13:13, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::How do I do it? ::::::Like AutoEditPages. How can I make my own box appear when I click on this button: File:12345Image.jpgFile:EmptyBoxImage.jpg ::::::Can you give me the code for it if you can? :) -- PhilippL 15:09, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::You can check out other scripts that have custom boxes such as QuickTools and QuickToolsv2. I would just use CSS to create the box personally. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 15:13, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Can you give me the code for an "empty" box? :) :::::::::Probably just something like this: .myBox { position: fixed; left: 25%; right: 25%; width: 50%; background-color: #FFFFFF; border: 2px solid #000000; border-radius: 5px; /* optional */ text-align: center; } :::::::::And use CONTENT and customize as wanted. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 15:26, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::I know but I like that this box will appear when I click on my own Settings button (The picture on the top of the message). :::::::::::Then use CONTENT and add the attribute "onclick" to your link and change the "href" attribute to "#". Your link should be something like Settings plus the other stuff. Then add to the onclick attribute "document.getElementById('settings').style.display='block';" so you end up with Settings ~Curiouscrab (talk) 15:49, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Where must I put this code? It's to complicated for me, I am very bad at code. Can you please do it for me? Write the whole code. I have this code already: PurgeButtonText = 'Settings'; importScriptPage('PurgeButton/code.js', 'dev'); ::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::You put that on your wiki's Mediawiki:Common.js page, your personal common.js page (User:PhilippL/common.js), or your global.js page (w:c:c:User:PhilippL/global.js). Also see this helpful page. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 15:57, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::But when I paste your HTML code into JS pages, there will be many errors! (I can't write JS) ::::::::::::::::You would use a jQuery function to add in the box such as $('#mw-content-text').prepend('HTMLCODEHERE'); and then put the JS on one of the pages I listed above. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 16:03, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::It is still to complicated for me. It's confusing me with this code. Put all your code together that I must only copy and pasting it. (I am bad at HTML......) ''To my message'' It is still to complicated for me. It's confusing me with this code. Put all your code together that I must only copy and pasting it. (I am bad at HTML......) $('style').append('.myBox { position: fixed; left: 25%; right: 25%; width: 50%; background-color: #FFFFFF; border: 2px solid #000000; border-radius: 5px; /* optional */ text-align: center; }'); $('#mw-content-text').prepend(' CONTENT '); JS = 'document.getElementById("settings").style.display="block";'; exclude = []; excludens = []; wikitext = 'Settings'; importScriptPage('CustomButton/code.js','dev'); ~Curiouscrab (talk) 16:14, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Must I create a div box in CSS first? ::::You can add to Mediawiki:Common.css, User:PhilippL/common.css, or w:c:c:User:PhilippL/global.css: .myBox { position: fixed; left: 25%; right: 25%; width: 50%; background-color: #FFFFFF; border: 2px solid #000000; border-radius: 5px; /* optional */ text-align: center; } ~Curiouscrab (talk) 16:20, July 16, 2015 (UTC) For JS Page function show(id) { document.getElementById(id).style.display='block'; } $('#mw-content-text').prepend(' CONTENT '); $('#p-cactions .pBody ul').append(' Settings '); For CSS Page .myBox { position: fixed; left: 25%; right: 25%; width: 50%; background-color: #FFFFFF; border: 2px solid #000000; border-radius: 5px; /* optional */ text-align: center; padding: 5px 0px 5px 0px; } It's still to complicated for me! :( I made you an admin on Test Wiki4 Wiki. Please go to MediaWiki:Wikia.js and look at my code an the very bottom. PhilippL (Talk)